Mathematics can be a difficult subject to teach children, as the material is rather abstract and difficult to understand. In particular, concepts such as lines, squares, and tangents can be abstract and not easily understood by children. Additionally, mathematical concepts such as length, width, parameter, area, circumference, radius, diameter, and parallel segments are not easily understood by children. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a device which would be useful in teaching children different mathematical concepts.
Toys are entertaining devices and games which provide pleasure to children and adults. In particular, children often play with toys for entertainment, but can also learn from such play activities. As such, it would be desirable to have a toy which could be educational, and in particular teach children and adults mathematical concepts while providing them with pleasure and entertainment.